


Питомец

by Melarissa, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Мистер Пирс [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cock Cages, Collars, Creepy Alexander Pierce, Dehumanization, Dog mask, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, doggy play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Александр Пирс всегда хотел иметь питомца, лучше всего — собаку. Теперь она у него есть.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce
Series: Мистер Пирс [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681195
Kudos: 2
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Питомец

За несколько шагов от двери охранник задержал Пирса.  
  
— Сэр, песик ваш, — почтительно начал он, — скулил…  
  
Пирс остановился и посмотрел ему в лицо, так что здоровенный мужик под метр девяносто стушевался.  
  
— И что? — строго спросил он.  
  
— Ну… не нагадил бы, — пробормотал охранник.  
  
— Пусть попробует, — вдруг мягко улыбнулся Пирс, — заставлю сожрать и пол вылизать.  
  
Ничего не ответив, охранник отступил на шаг, и Пирс пошел дальше по направлению к кабинету.  
  
Конечно, он его уже услышал. Сидел у самой двери, подобрав лапы, выпрямившись, напряженный, как натянутая струна. Внимательно следил умными светлыми глазами за руками, за лицом, желая узнать, в каком настроении хозяин. А тот был в прекрасном настроении сегодня.  
  
Достаточно было чуть наклонить голову, и пес заюлил, попеременно припадая к полу подпрыгивая и вертя коротким обрубленным хвостом. И поскуливая, тоненько и радостно. Пирс наклонился, держа голову повыше, чтобы тот не лизнул его случайно, и потрепал пса по загривку. Тот обрадовался, сильнее закрутил задом и заскулил уже по-настоящему.  
  
— Что, еле терпишь? — добродушно спросил Пирс. — Сейчас выведу, подожди.  
  
Он прошел к столу. Пес бежал следом, лез под ноги, пришлось Пирсу на него прикрикнуть. Тот немедленно притих, замер, поджав хвост, но глядя по-прежнему преданно. Из верхнего ящика Пирс вытащил поводок и намордник. Пес был хорошо дрессированным, но на чужих порой реагировал агрессивно. Сейчас же с готовностью подставился, выгнув шею. Пирс пристегнул поводок к широкому клепанному ошейнику с биркой и приладил на место намордник. Наконец они были готовы к выходу.  
  
— Ну пойдем, пойдем, — сказал он, и пес рванул к двери, цокая когтями по полу.  
  
Пирс заторопился следом. Пес тянул его по коридору, уже хорошо запомнив, где выход в небольшой внутренний дворик. Сотрудники, попадавшиеся им на пути, почтительно и немного пугливо расступались. Пес был крупный и даже в наморднике производил угрожающее впечатление. Сейчас он явно хотел побыстрее оказаться снаружи, а потому не останавливался и не нюхал воздух или стены как обычно.  
  
Наконец они оказались снаружи. Пирс отпустил поводок — в патио никого не было, все выходившие в него двери были закрыты. Пес рванул к клумбе, облюбованной им для своих "дел", присел, смешно отклячив одну из задних ног, и принялся долго мочиться. Пирс присел на скамейку, наблюдая, как пес сначала облегчился, потом пробежал туда-сюда, подыскивая место, и наконец присел.  
  
Минуты через две он со всем закончил. С утра было прохладно, даже Пирсу в его синем шерстяном костюме-тройке, а уж псу и подавно. Поэтому игры Пирс отложил на обеденную прогулку, надеясь на солнце. По свисту пес подбежал, волоча поводок за собой. Подхватив его конец, Пирс повел питомца обратно.  
  
У кабинета он остановился и приказал:  
  
— Сидеть, ждать.  
  
Потом накинул поводок на дверную ручку, чисто символически, и вошел в кабинет. Сев за стол, он ткнул в кнопку селекторной связи с секретарем.  
  
— Перед кабинетом сидит пес, — сообщил он, ответив на приветствие. — Позаботьтесь, чтобы его вымыли. Когда будет готов, пусть приведут обратно в кабинет.  
  


  
  
Пирс как раз пил кофе, когда в дверь постучали и появился один из техников. На поводке он вел чистого ухоженного пса с расчесанной шкурой, еще влажной после мытья. Пес ступал чинно, не вертелся, смотрел только на хозяина. Пирсу нравился этот преданный взгляд светлых глаз, он заставлял что-то поджиматься внутри живота, как и вид стройного, не обремененного лишним весом тела, крепких лап, короткого чуть загнутого хвоста, которым пес даже научился вилять. Идеальный питомец.  
  
— Ну что, бродяга, проголодался? — проговорил Пирс, разворачивая кресло так, чтобы погладить подбежавшего к нему пса. — Сейчас будем тебя кормить. Тихо, тихо, не пихайся.  
  
Пес издал жалобный звук, приглушенный намордником. За техником щелкнула дверь, и Пирс с облегчением расстегнул ремешок, освобождая морду. Пес немедленно лизнул его руку, принялся тыкаться холодным носом в ладонь. Пирс засмеялся, видеть такую неподдельную радость всегда было приятно. Он поднялся и повел пса в небольшую комнату, граничившую с его кабинетом. Там стоял шкаф с запасом рубашек, галстуков и даже парой костюмов на разные непредвиденные случаи, небольшая кушетка-рекамье, на которой Пирс порой отдыхал, просматривая документы, кофемашина, и там же была большая подстилка для пса, его миски для еды и воды и полка с запасом консервированного корма и пакетиков с всякими вкусняшками для поощрения.  
  
В обычной жизни Пирс избегал возни по хозяйству, для этого дома у него была Рената, а на работе — секретари, ассистенты и техперсонал, но именно псом ему нравилось заниматься самому. Кормить его, выгуливать, расчесывать, когда было время. Иногда он брал его домой и тогда мыл в собственной ванне, подолгу гладя гладкую шкуру. В детстве у него не было животных, в молодости — не было времени на них, и вот сейчас он наслаждался этим неизведанным ранее счастьем обладания питомцем.  
  
Вскрыв одну из банок, Пирс вывалил содержимое в миску, размял вилкой и поставил на пол. Пес немедленно подбежал, но не ел, ждал разрешения. Пирс набрал в другую миску воды из-под крана в маленькой раковине, прятавшейся за невысокой стенкой, рядом с унитазом. Поставил и эту миску рядом. Потом отошёл и сел на рекамье так, чтобы видеть пса.  
  
— Ешь, — скомандовал он.  
  
Пес накинулся на еду, жадно выхватывая куски, глотая их, практически не жуя. С аппетитом здорового молодого самца. Через пару минут миска блестела, вычищенная языком, пес напился и подошел к Пирсу, подняв перепачканную и мокрую морду.  
  
— Фу, грязнуля, — ласково пожурил его Пирс. — Когда научишься не пачкаться?  
  
Пес виновато свесил голову.  
  
Пирс взял заранее заготовленное полотенечко, приподнял его голову, принялся протирать морду. Вот теперь, накормив, можно было и к работе приступать.  
  
Он жестом указал псу на подстилку и скомандовал:  
  
— Место.  
  
Тот без малейшего недовольства подошел и улегся, свернувшись калачиком. Прикрыл морду лапой, только хитрый глаз, следящий за хозяином, остался виден. Пирс вышел, прикрыв дверь. У него еще было много дел.  
  


  
  
День прошел, как обычно. Пирс работал над необходимыми документами, провел несколько коротких брифингов, созвонился с нужными людьми. В обед он вывел пса во дворик и не ошибся, к двенадцати потеплело. Он позволил ему облегчиться, потом долго бросал мячик и другие игрушки. После прогулки и обеда он позволил псу устроиться под столом, и тот дремал, вздыхая и вздрагивая, прижимаясь к его ногам теплым боком.  
  
Вечером Пирс решил взять его домой. Пес уже три дня оставался на работе и наверняка отлежал себе все бока на подстилке. У себя дома Пирс мог позволить ему поспать на диване или даже на собственной кровати, угостить чем-то повкуснее печенья в форме косточек, может, помыть и поиграть перед сном в спокойные домашние игры. Поэтому он снова надел на пса намордник, закрепил поводок и повел в гараж. Кабинет остался незапертым — важные документы Пирс хранил в сейфах, не смешивая разные организации, а из-за пса там уже три дня не убирали, и везде скопился мусор, на полу засохли брызги еды, валялись крошки, огрызки и другая дрянь.  
  
Пес обрадовался поездке, хотя всю дорогу он сидел в ногах Пирса. Тот рассеянно поглаживал его голову, почесывая за ушами. Намордник был твердый и ощутимо пихался в колено, но Пирс терпел. Наконец приехали. Шофер открыл им дверь и Пирс вывел настороженно озирающегося пса из автомобиля. Тот присел, принюхиваясь, но Пирс не собирался давать кому-то шанс рассмотреть его поближе, поэтому повел побыстрее в дом.  
  
Тот стоял совершенно темный, Рената давно ушла уже, опустив шторы и закрыв ставни на окнах нижнего этажа. Пирс завел пса в прихожую, быстро поставил сигнализацию на присутствие хозяина в доме и только после этого включил свет. От одного поворота общего выключателя мягко засияли расставленные по углам лампы, включились скрытые в стенах и потолках светильники. Дом наполнился теплом и жизнью, заработал проигрыватель, полился негромкий джаз. Пирс вздохнул и потянулся. Еще один долгий день прожит. Еще на шаг ближе к тому моменту, когда мир станет лучше.  
  
Пес сидел в прихожей, опустив голову с тяжелым намордником, поводок змеей вился между передними лапами в черной коже. Заклепки на ошейники мягко блестели. Пирс полюбовался его позой, его покорностью, его скрытой подо всем этим мощью и потер руки.  
  
— Ну что, — произнес он, — поесть, а потом в ванну и спать?  
  


  
  
Ужин стоял на столе, накрытый металлическими колпаками. Пирс отложил их и поставил тарелки в микроволновку, последовательно разогрев запеченный картофель, соус и две большие отбивные. Салат нужно было заправить, дрессинг, приготовленный Ренатой заранее, дожидался в небольшом соуснике. Он сначала все приготовил, накрыл на стол, и только потом пошел в прихожую. Пес сидел на прежнем месте, только привалился боком к стене.  
  
Пирс свистнул. Тот немедленно вскинул голову, глаза заблестели.  
  
— Пошли, ужинать.  
  
Пес бодро затрусил следом, тычась время от времени лобастой головой под колено. В столовой, куда Пирс отнес еду, его наконец избавили от намордника и ошейника. Пес встряхнулся, словно те каким-то образом держали в плену все его тело, уселся у стула хозяина и выжидающе поднял голову.  
  
Пирс тоже сел и принялся резать одну из отбивных на небольшие кусочки. Закончив, положил к ней картофеля, слегка помяв его вилкой. Потом поставил тарелку рядом с ногой. Пес принялся за еду — не так откровенно голодно, как утром, однако явно с огромным удовольствием. Он ел понемногу, время от времени замирая, словно наслаждаясь вкусом. Порой Пирс поглаживал его по спине, отчего пес принимался слабо подрагивать.  
  
Покончив с ужином, Пирс напоил его из фарфоровой тарелки и только потом спросил:  
  
— Гулять пойдем? Лучше сейчас, после ванны я тебя не поведу.  
  
Пес словно понял, склонил голову на один бок, потом на другой и звонко тявкнул. Пирс выпустил его на задний двор, подождал, поигрывая резиновой штукой, которая псу сегодня уже была не нужна, и зазвал его внутрь.  
  
— Ну, а теперь мыться и спать, — произнес он.  
  
Он дождался. Начиналась самая приятная часть вечера.  
  


  
Ванная была удобная, большая, светлая. Все видно, все под рукой. Пес замер на пороге, крутя головой, но Пирс нетерпеливо хлопнул ладонью по бедру. Тот подбежал немедленно, сел.  
  
— Давай, лапы сюда, — похлопал Пирс по низенькой банкетке.  
  
Пес послушно поставил на нее передние лапы. Ремешки на высоких, до локтей, кожаных перчатках были затянуты на совесть. Сначала Пирс ослабил и расстегнул их, потом взялся за шнуровку. Наконец он стянул их с предплечий и снял имитацию собачьих лап с кистей. Отброшенные перчатки звякнули на плитках застежками и твердыми, будто настоящими, когтями. Одна из рук, до этого сокрытая под кожаными подушечками, начала быстро розоветь из-за притока крови. Пирс взял ее в ладони, аккуратно перевернул. Пальцы были прижаты к ладони, отросшие ногти оставили на коже глубокие лунки. Распрямив каждый палец по отдельности, Пирс принялся массировать ладонь. На второй руке металлические пальцы со щелчком выпрямились, с шорохом согнулись несколько раз и замерли неподвижно. Пирс протянул руку и отвел пряди волос с бледного, выпачканного соусом, землей и чем-то еще лица. Светлые глаза Солдата, не отрываясь, смотрели на него.  
  
— Устал? — тихо спросил Пирс. — Скоро будешь отдыхать.  
  


  
  
Солдат не делал попыток отнять руку. Он даже не вздрогнул, когда Пирс ее отпустил и взялся за ошейник. Тот, тяжелый и широкий, тоже оставил на шее свои следы. Пирс, однако, знал, что к утру они побледнеют и станут незаметны. Он снял с Солдата наколенники и защиту для стоп, проверил их — слегка натерты, но ничего особенного. Потом сдвинул в сторону дверцу кабинки для душа.  
  
— Залезай, — скомандовал он. — Сначала ополосну тебя, а потом уже в ванну.  
  
Солдат не попытался встать на ноги, так и пополз на четвереньках, словно разучился ходить за последнее время. Перебрался через бортик и замер.  
  
Сняв душ, Пирс сначала отрегулировал температуру воды, и только потом направил струю Солдату на спину. Тот стоял терпеливо, опустив голову, глубоко, размеренно дыша, пока Пирс обмывал его спину, шею, мочил волосы, чтобы отбросить их назад. Он слегка задрожал, когда пальцы коснулись его ануса, в котором почти целый день, а до этого и ночь и предыдущий день и так далее торчала пробка с коротким резиновым хвостом. Мышцы были расслаблены, пальцы Пирса легко проникли внутрь, смывая остатки вечернего туалета. Солдат чувствовал, как горячо становится лицу и ушам, странная реакция, появлявшаяся словно сама по себе, но Пирс ничего не сказал на это. Только медленно вводил и вытаскивал пальцы, поворачивая их, протирая и потирая. Солдат прогнулся в пояснице, пытаясь хоть немного уйти от стимуляции, неприятно отзывавшейся в члене. Пирс это заметил, он всегда все замечал. Оставил задницу в покое и принялся мыть ноги и напоследок — закованный в металлическую клетку член, кольцо которой обхватывало основание мошонки. На этом предварительные процедуры закончились.  
  
Мокрому Солдату пришлось ждать в кабинке, пока Пирс набирал воду в ванную, добавлял в нее пену и снимал с себя рубашку. Потом он перебрался, перевалившись через бортик не слишком изящно — ноги никак не хотели нормально действовать. Теплая вода помогла ему расслабиться, и он устроился головой на подголовнике, стараясь не обращать внимания на руки, скользящие по телу, проникающие в, казалось бы, самые потайные складочки. Вскоре руки сменились намыленной губкой. Это было приятно. Это было хорошо. Особенно на животе, особенно…  
  
Острая боль разом отрезвила его и заставила эрекцию сойти на нет. Клетка для члена была устроена хитро, стоило ему немного увеличиться, как в головку впивались тупые шипы, которые не ранили, но разом напоминали, что его удовольствие контрактом не предусмотрено. Хозяин, казалось, ничего не увидел, но Солдат знал, что это не так.  
  
Пирс замечал все.  
  
Он послушно садился, вытягивал одну ногу, вторую, подставлял голову… Некоторое время спустя кожа, кажется, начала скрипеть. Наконец Пирс угомонился. Повернул рычажок, вода начала уходить. Солдат поднялся, и немедленно вновь опустился на четвереньки, повинуясь легкому хлопку по правому плечу.  
  
Не сопротивляться. Сопротивляться нельзя, иначе случится что-то ужасное, что-то настолько плохое, что оно маячит только как темное пятно на периферии, и сил нет обернуться и посмотреть на него в упор.  
  
Пирс набросил на него полотенце, обтер и похлопал по заднице.  
  
— Беги в спальню, дружок, сегодня можно на кровать. Я скоро приду.  
  
Солдат отправился в прямиком туда, куда послал его хозяин. Взобрался на широкую, застеленную мягким покрывалом кровать. Так хотелось лечь по-человечески, головой на подушку, под одеяло, укутаться, прогреться… Но псы так не делают. Псы ложатся в ноги.  
  
И он свернулся клубочком в изножье.  
  


  
  
Пирс не торопился. Он ни на секунду не мог себе представить, что его пес не послушается. Поэтому он прибрался слегка, вымылся под душем долго и тщательно, почистил зубы. Набросив на плечи халат, направился в спальню.  
  
Его послушный пес лежал на краю, свернувшись в компактный клубок. Пирс присел рядом, погладил гладкую спину. Пес вздохнул. Скинув халат, Пирс потянул его за руку, принуждая повернуться и лечь на живот. Вот такого — расслабленного, довольного, послушного — Пирс любил его не меньше, чем яростного, хрипящего, озлобленного.  
  
Поднявшись, Пирс отошел к комоду, на который заранее выложил кое-что. Вернулся к кровати, сел. Погладил пса по голове, завел за уши мягкие пряди, еще чуть влажные после мытья. Потом заставил повернуть голову, расстегнул вшитую в черную кожу "молнию" и натянул на пса собачью маску. Острые уши торчали вверх. Морда была квадратная, чем-то напоминала овчарочью. И черный кожаный нос. Сквозь небольшие прорези смотрели испуганные глаза. Пирс медленно застегнул "молнию" до конца, маска плотнее обтянула голову, поджала челюсть. Вот теперь пес выглядел правильно, напоминая чем-то египетское божество с песьей головой и телом человека.  
  
Теперь Пирс погладил его по ягодицам, растолкал ноги пошире, проверил, на месте ли клетка. Медленно провел пальцем выше, пощупал, надавил. После мытья стало суше, пришлось тянуться за смазкой. Внутри пса было обжигающе горячо и удушающе тесно. Дыхание сбивалось, когда член скользил внутрь до конца, хотелось замереть и не двигаться и одновременно двигаться быстрее, чтобы ощутить шелковистое напряжение вокруг.  
  
Пес тихо поскуливал в такт. Из-под маски звук едва доносился и был очень похож на настоящий собачий скулеж. Жалобный, но преданный. Именно такой, как надо.  
  
Развернув его на спину, Пирс подхватил ноги и растянул в стороны. Клетка на члене и кольцо матово поблескивали. С ними соперничала влажная розовая щель между ягодиц, в середине которой пульсировала чуть покрасневшее, почти закрытое отверстие. Пирс с наслаждение запустил в него пальцы. Пес был чист не только снаружи, но и изнутри, он позаботился, и гладить его, чувствуя пульсацию, практически биение сердца изнутри тела, было почти так же увлекательно, как и трахать. Пирс подумал, что псу нужен кожаный или латексный костюм, который прикроет его тело, превратит в нечто новое… Но это было дело будущего.  
  
Он ткнулся внутрь и кончил за несколько фрикций, хрипло выдыхая и стискивая псиные бедра. Потом устало откатился в сторону.  
  
Пес остался лежать так, как он его оставил — на спине, ноги раздвинуты и согнуты в коленях, на голове маска. Сладкая, очень сладкая картинка.  
  
— Ложись, — хрипло скомандовал Пирс. — Будешь скулить или пихаться — пойдешь на пол.  
  
Пес немедленно свернулся клубочком и замер, дрожа. В спальне была приятная для сна температура в двадцать градусов, но после мытья и без одеяла в ней казалось свежо. Пирс не стал снимать покрывало, просто завернул и накинул на пса, оставив снаружи только обтянутую маской голову. Тот благодарно тявкнул. Хороший песик, самый лучший на свете.  
  
Пирс лег в кровать и немедленно уснул.  
  


  
  
Его разбудили часа три спустя. Пес спал, не реагируя на негромкий телефонный звонок. Спустя четверть часа к дому подъехал темный фургон без опознавательных знаков. Пирс вывел одетого в штаны и футболку Солдата в прихожую. Тот шатался и не слишком уверенно стоял на ногах, порываясь опуститься на колени.  
  
— Обнулите его как следует, — бросил Пирс. — Отчеты мне на стол к утру.  
  
Коротко стриженный мужчина в неприметной куртке и темных брюках кивнул, взял Солдата за плечо и повел за собой. Тот перебирал босыми ногами, едва поспевая следом. Взвизгнув колесами, фургон сорвался с места.  
  
Пирс вернулся в дом, спрятал ошейник, поводок, маску и намордник в шкаф. Иногда интересы организации приходится ставить выше личных предпочтений. Ну ничего. Его песик еще вернется к нему, и принесет добычу в зубах.


End file.
